Date Night
by KatatoniK
Summary: Link and Ganon, from the bar to Ganon's apartment. GanonxLink, slash


12/30/07

Rating: M

Pairing: GanonxLink

Warnings: Slash/MxM/yaoi, whatever you want to call it- If you don't like, don't read it.

Word count: 1043

I don't own Zelda, and I never will aww

* * *

Link leaned up against the bar, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet. He fidgeted with his shirt, pulling the sleeves down to the tips of his fingers before pushing them back up with displeasure. The pants were bothering him-they hugged his ass too tight. He frowned and looked across the bar, watching for his date. 

"Link?" He jumped, turning around to face the deep voice. Smiling, he greeted his date with a handshake.

"Ganon!" He was trying not to stare at the Gerudo as he leaned over the counter, his muscles rippling beneath his shirt. Ganon looked...damn, Link couldn't even begin to describe it. He stared up and down, taking in the man's muscular physique. He took a breath to steady himself, trying to tear his eyes from the god before him.

Link sat back onto his stool, ordering a drink. He downed it with a grimace, shaking his head. Ganon laughed and downed his own drink, draping his arm over Link's shoulders. He tugged on the Hylian's ears, leaning down.

"What do you say we go have some fun?" Link grinned and stumbled off the stool, groping for Ganon's arm before leading the two out into the cold winter air. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and stumbling backwards into the taller man. He grinned sheepishly. Ganon rolled his eyes, taking Link's arm and walking him towards his apartment.

* * *

Link collapsed onto Ganon's bed, grinning up at Ganon as he spread his arms out. "Come on." Ganon grinned back wolfishly as he crawled on top of Link, leaning down to steal a kiss as his hands wandered under Link's shirt to play with his chest. 

Link groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ganon's neck, draping a hand on the back of Ganon's head. Ganon nipped at Link's bottom lip before moving onto his neck, biting down at the spot he knew would drive Link wild.

Link arched up, gasping as he gripped Ganon's shirt. Ganon grinned into Link's neck, pulling back so he was straddling Link's waist. He slowly took off his shirt, watching with delight when the blonde's eyes traced his every move.

"Strip." Link scrambled up, tugging his own shirt off. He shook his pants off before grabbing Ganon and mashing their lips together, making a desperate noise in the back of his throat. Ganon struggled out of his pants, pushing Link down to the bed as he fumbled with the Hylian's boxers. He pulled them off quickly, throwing them off to the side.

Ganon grabbed Link's hands and fastened them to the headboard with his belt, grinning down hungrily at the Hylian. He trailed his fingers down Link's chest, capturing his lips once again to swallow Link's gasp as his fingers traced the length of Link's hardened cock. Link arched up into Ganon's hand, whining into the Gerudo's mouth as the man stroked him. Ganon nipped at Link's bottom lip, reveling in the feeling of utter dominance as Link opened his mouth and gasped, writhing on the bed as Ganon continued his ministrations.

The older man slowly snaked his other arm down to Link's ass, pressing one large finger against his entrance as his mouth trailed kisses down to Link's chest. Link jerked as Ganon's finger traced circles, struggling to loosen his hands from their tight bonds to stroke himself. A large hand placed itself on top of his own, stilling his hands before moving back down to play with the smaller man's erection.

Ganon pushed the finger inside, stroking Link's cock in reassurance as the other man jumped slightly, voicing his concerns into Ganon's mouth as the taller man kissed him again. Link gasped as Ganon shifted the finger around, stretching him.

He pushed a second finger inside Link, curling them both upwards. Link gasped shifting and moaning as Ganon unhooked the fingers and pushed a third in. Link whimpered, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Ganon spread the fingers out and curled them against that sweet spot again, causing Link to see spots.

Ganon removed the fingers slowly and positioned himself, breaking the kiss to stare down at his prize. Link's face was flushed and he was panting, his eyes closed in ecstasy as Ganon stroked up and down his manhood.

Link's arms were suddenly around Ganon's neck and the larger man was yanked down on top of Link as the blond mashed their lips together, arching up desperately. Ganon complied and pushed himself inside of Link, letting his arms drop just above Link's shoulders as he let out a deep groan of satisfaction. Link cried out, his voice mingling with that of his lover. He arched up off the bed, somehow managing to free one of his hands.

Link immediately began stroking himself, moaning as Ganon thrust into him. His other arm dropped down and he left it there, clutching at the sheets with trembling fingers.

Ganon groaned and grabbed Link's legs, slinging them over his shoulders and thrusting harder. He moaned in satisfaction, closing his eyes and thrusting blindly. Link shouted out, pushing himself up further onto Ganon's cock as the Gerudo hit his sweet spot. Ganon nipped at Link's lip as he traced his hands down Link's chest, stopping just above the smaller man's erection.

Link moaned as Ganon removed his hand from his cock, replacing it with one of his larger hands. Link gave a low groan as the man began stroking up and down his length, bringing him closer and closer to his peak with every stroke. Ganon picked up his speed, thrusting harder and faster into Link, hitting his sweet spot with increasing precision. Link let out a choked noise as his vision went white and he came all over both of their chests, falling back down onto the bed.

Ganon groaned as Link tightened around him and he thrust forward, burying himself balls deep into the younger man as he reached his orgasm, releasing his load deep inside the blonde.

He pulled out with a groan, collapsing beside Link, a satisfied grin etched onto his face. Link curled into him, sighing as the larger man wrapped his arms around the blond. They fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome, guys : D 


End file.
